Moments In Time
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: Zack/Cody Moments in the life of two brothers, two twins. twincest. WIP Anthology. chapters are not connected, except when explicitly indicated. rating will vary from K to M; any warnings will be given at beginning of chapter.


**Moment One:**

Cody slammed the door open, gasping for breath. Zack looked over at his panting twin.

"Let me guess. Chick-flick marathon or you were cutting up onions. Am I right?"

Cody looked over at him, hands on his knees and still breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about Zack?" Zack pointed at his face.

"You have tears in your eyes. That would lead one to think you are crying. So which is it?"

"Neither. Woody's been ripping it for the past hour. I swear, one spark and he'll blow up the whole ship."

Zack was about to comment when there was loud bang. Actually, it was more of an explosion. Both boys jumped and looked at each other, then at the door. The door creaked open and in stepped Woody, his hair smoking and black singe marks all over his face. He looked dazedly over at Zack and Cody.

"Dude, I shuffled across the floor, put my hand to the door handle, saw a flash and next thing I know there was a loud bang and it smelt like burnt bologna."

The twins' noses wrinkled as they pulled their faces into a grimace. Woody chuckled and waved, shuffling back to his and Cody's room. Zack and Cody glanced at each other. Neither boy was completely sure what had just happened. Cody cleared his throat.

"So… Mind if I stay with you tonight?"

Zack shrugged. "Sure, but I get the left side." He gestured to the two beds he had pushed together to make one huge bed. It had been that way since Bailey had been discovered as a girl and had to move in with London. They never gave Zack a new roommate, so Zack, being Zack, had used this to his advantage. Cody had no problem taking the right side; he'd do anything to be able to breathe fresh air while he slept.

So that night he gave Woody the excuse that he and his brother were spending some time together, then quickly grabbed some boxers and an outfit for tomorrow and dashed back to Zack's room. When he came through the door, he found Zack already dressed for bed and listening to his iPod. Cody shook his head at his brother pretending to play the drums to whatever rock song he was currently listening to.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He quickly took off his shoes and socks, eager to get to bed; they had school tomorrow. He took off his shirt, unaware that Zack had ceased beating his imaginary drums and had gotten under the covers, waiting for Cody to turn out the lights. Cody stood up, scratching the small of his back as he did so. He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them; stupid skinny jeans were so hard to get off sometimes.

Cody turned around and pulled the covers back, ready to get in. His eyes met Zack's. Zack's look was expectant. Cody rolled his eyes and got back up to turn the lights off. On his way back he stubbed his toe on the table (shocker…) and yelped in pain. He hobbled back to the bed and collapsed on top of the sheets.

"Owowowowow! Shit Zack! This is so your fault!" even in the dark Cody could see Zack's incredulous expression.

"My fault? How is it my fault? You're the one that stubbed your toe!"

"Urgh!" Cody made a frustrated sound and lightly slapped his twin. The pain in his toe had dulled, as these kinds of injuries often do when you focus on something else, say fighting with your twin brother for example. Cody sighed and got back under the covers. He shivered, kind of regretting wearing just boxers to bed.

There was silence for a while as both boys tried to get to sleep; neither was used to sharing a bed with each other since they were very young. Zack tossed and turned for several minutes, sighing and emitting frustrated huffs. After almost half an hour of this, Cody got fed up.

"Will you stop moving so much? What's your problem?"

"Sorry! I'm just not used to sharing a bed. Normally I sleep with my legs and arms stretched all over the bed." There was silence as Cody let this information sink in. he licked his lips, which for some reason had gone dry.

"Well just cuz I'm here is no reason for you to be uncomfortable. I'm your brother. You can stretch out if you want. Hell, hog the bed if you want. I just want to sleep without breathing in the noxious fumes that come out of Woody's body."

Zack stifled a giggle. "Thanks Codester." Immediately Cody felt Zack's shin up against his thigh and his arm very close to Cody's. Well, when Zack said he stretched out, he really meant stretched out; he was practically spread-eagle. Cody rolled onto his side, his back facing Zack, and closed his eyes.

For the first time since getting on this ship, Cody was able to sleep soundly without choking on Woody gas. He just had to deal with Zack the Octopus clomping on to him in the middle of the night. He didn't really mind waking up to his twin's limbs surrounding him, but he would never admit that out loud.

**-End Moment One-**


End file.
